


Promises are meant to be broken

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And smut?, Breathplay, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You can’t rush perfection, Tobio-chan," He said over his shoulder, "I couldn’t show up at a reunion looking like I just rolled out of bed! What would people think of me?!”</p>
  <p>Kageyama said something else under his breath that he couldn’t hear, and Tooru slid his hand down until he could wrap their fingers together.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Promises are meant to be broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunagiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunagiri/gifts).



> A BIG HUGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO XIAOYI!!!! 
> 
> I procrastinated, again, but I really hope you enjoy this!

They were almost naked, just the cotton of their underwear between them, and Tooru squirmed against his sheets. Kageyama leaned over him, gently running his fingertips over the smooth expanse of Tooru’s neck, leaving tickling trails of heat.

“Are you going to do it, or not? Stop teasing me.” He tried to sound calm, but asking Kageyama to do this had been such a nerve wracking experience that the hesitance hadn’t completely cleared his voice yet.

Kageyama cleared his throat as if to speak, but only nodded instead, moving his fingers again, just the calloused pads of his fingertips on his skin.

__

It was late fall and the trees were mostly bare, their branches like gnarled fingers reaching towards a sky that could be blue or white. The wind was chilly where it blew through Tooru's hair.

“Are you coming? We’re going to be late!” He called, too loudly for how close they both were walking to each other.

“We wouldn’t be late if we’d left earlier.” Kageyama replied under his breath, voice carried by the wind at their backs. Tooru just wrapped their arms together and pulled harder.

“You can’t rush perfection, Tobio-chan," He said over his shoulder, "I couldn’t show up at a reunion looking like I just rolled out of bed! What would people think of me?!”

Kageyama said something else under his breath that he couldn’t hear, and Tooru slid his hand down until he could wrap their fingers together.

__

“A little tighter, Tobio-chan” Tooru whispered. Kageyama’s hands around his throat prevented much more than a wheeze, but it wasn’t tight enough, and he had just enough air to give proper instruction.

Kageyama’s eyes were worried but he flexed his fingers. He adjusted his seat, long legs straddling Tooru’s hips, and never looked away. Tooru ran his own fingers over Kageyama’s wrists, stroking gentle encouraging circles. The pressure was better, tight enough that he had to struggle for every breath and he began to feel lightheaded.

It was the first time, but it didn't feel like it. Tooru could tell Kageyama was nervous, even shaky, but, like most things, he was a natural. Part of Tooru would have been just a little bitter about that if he wasn't getting exactly what he asked for.

"Good boy." He tried to say, but the condescending tone he'd perfected years ago came out as a nasally whine. Tooru moved his own hands up Kageyama's arms until he had a firm grip on each bicep.

"Is it too tight?" Kageyama asked.

Tooru shook his head, as much as the grip allowed, which wasn't much. Kageyama's fingers loosened and Tooru found himself sucking in fresh air despite how disappointed he was with the release. He wrapped his own hands around Kageyama's and squeezed, putting the pressure back against his windpipe.

__

Kageyama came to a stop five meters from the door to the banquet hall, almost yanking Tooru off his feet.

"What?" Tooru asked.

Kageyama looked away. They still held hands, fingers tight, warm despite the cold air, and Tooru pulled at him to get a response.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what? Go to my high school reunion, Tobio-chan? That's why we're here, isn't it?" He pulled Kageyama's hand again, this time using it as an anchor to pull himself into the other man's body. He wrapped his free hand around Kageyama's back and nestled his face into his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go in there with _me_?" It was almost a whisper, it would have been too quiet to hear if Tooru's ear hadn't been so near Kageyama's mouth.

Tooru pulled his head back and looked Kageyama in the eye. He had to look up slightly, he'd never forgiven the kid for getting taller than him. "That's what you're worried about? I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want to be here _with you_."

"Tooru--"

"No, I'm not letting you doubt yourself now, or are you doubting me? Just shhh," Tooru placed a pecking kiss on Kageyama's cheek, "stop worrying so much, okay?"

He leaned back to look Kageyama in the eye and smiled, waiting for a response.

"Okay."

_

The hands held firm as Kageyama adjusted his angle, sliding their hips together and leveraging himself by Tooru’s neck. He found he could only focus on one thing at a time, be that the pressure of the fingers, the erection pushing against Kageyama’s thighs, or the way Kageyama’s dark hair stuck to his sweaty forehead every time he moved.

He wanted everything, all of it at once. If Tooru was anything, he was ambitious, he only wished he had enough hands to manage it.

He pulled softly at Kageyama's wrists and the grip disappeared. Tooru gasped for air again, it felt like a betrayal of his desires and salvation all at once as he languished in the headrush. "Tobio-cha--" He coughed. "-chan. Please just--" He took another deep breath and watched as the confusion on Kageyama's face dissipated.

He could still feel the burn in his throat from the lack of oxygen, the way the muscles in his neck flexed and twitched with their new found freedom. He didn't realize Kageyama had moved off of him until he was back and moaning slightly.

Kageyama was fingering himself. The back of his knuckles were braced against the top of Tooru's thigh and he was pushing down, slowly riding himself and rocking against Tooru's erection with every movement.

The sight was mesmerizing. Tooru couldn't look away from the pink on Kageyama's cheeks, the soft hair that trailed from his bellybutton to his groin, the way his thighs flexed with every movement. He was beautiful.

__

It took less than a minute for the entire room's eyes to rest on Tooru and his date. He wasn't surprised, really, he remembered how popular he had been, and it was always the popular kids that were remembered. He gathered that half the room were his friends, or wanted to be, the other half were cursing themselves that he hadn't gotten ugly in the last ten years. Or maybe they were just staring at the man he was proudly holding hands with.

He could feel the tension in Kageyama's hand as they walked further into the room and the first person approached them. Tooru could have laughed at the sight of his old friend, wrapped so tightly around a small woman that his walking was obstructed,

"Makki!! You're here!" Tooru dropped Kageyama's hand only long enough to throw an arm over Hanamaki's shoulder, dutifully frightening the woman he hadn't yet let go of.

"Of course _I'm_ here, everyone's surprised that _you're_ here."

Tooru took Kageyama's hand again, this time in both of his, and held it tight near his stomach. "Why surprised? I enjoy social functions."

"But you sort of..." Hanamaki looked away uncomfortably and Tooru squeezed Kageyama's hand.

"I sort of what?" He asked, but he knew what was coming, and as he swallowed he felt Kageyama squeeze back.

"You disappeared, Oikawa."

__

When Kageyama sunk down onto him, releasing the tension in his thighs that he'd held for so long, Tooru let out a long groan. It was everything he needed, just to feel Kageyama's heat around him, to watch how he slid down, only to rise again, slowly.

"Ah-- yes, Tobio, you're so perfect, you're so--" Kageyama's hands went to his throat.

Now _this_ was perfect. He could only think about how difficult it was to draw a full breath, the wheezing sound that whistled out of his windpipe was terrifying and arousing all at once and Kageyama's fingers pulsed every time he sunk down on Tooru's cock. Kageyama, for his part, seemed focused as well. His eyes were on Tooru's face, studying his expression and he seemed to loosen and tighten his grip accordingly.

Tooru sucked in all the air available, cursing his disobedient body every time he coughed. Kageyama's hesitance was becoming clear, and his grip slackened even as Tooru could feel the pressure behind his orgasm coming to a head.

"Tighter, Tobio, tighter." He grunted as he took both of Kageyama's hips in his hands and thrust upward, pressing them together even harder, in quick succession. He hardly noticed when Kageyama complied, curving his back forward until they were forehead to forehead and his knees dug into the bed while Tooru fucked him.

The orgasm hit him fast and hard, and all his muscles clenched. He sucked in what air he could through his nose in a laborious effort and his hips twitched, once, twice, until he collapsed back on the bed.

Kageyama had released him, though they were still forehead to forehead. Tooru grabbed Kageyama's cheeks with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was distracted, tongue limp and lazy where they touched. Tooru only noticed he was touching himself when he whimpered into his mouth. His hand was moving fast, twisting at the wrist around his own cock, and Tooru could feel his thighs clenching around his torso.

He felt slightly guilty, that Kageyama was finishing himself, but he just kissed him harder. He didn't mind doing the work in this aspect, and he held fast to Kageyama's cheeks while he explored his mouth and nibbled at his lip, never separating for more than a split second.

It wasn't long before Kageyama came too, twitching and groaning, attempting to arch his back while Tooru held him close and he spilled between their chests.

__

Tooru let Kageyama pull him to the shadowy corner of the room. Most of the party had taken up dancing, and the lights had been dimmed for the occasion, upbeat music pounded at their ears.

"What did he mean, disappeared?" Kageyama asked without preamble.

"It's nothing, Tobio-chan, you don't need to worry." He took Kageyama's hand again, where he'd pulled away before, and held it tight in both of his.

"Tell me. Don't lie right now." Kageyama looked serious, he always looked serious but this gaze had purpose, an investigative curiosity tinged with fear.

"I don't lie to you. I just don't want you to worry. It was years ago, before we met again."

If Tooru hoped the vague answer would assuage Kageyama's fears he was mistaken.

"You disappeared?" Hearing Makki's words returned, with a different inflection, from the voice of a man he loved hit him hard. The way he squeezed Kageyama's hands felt more like a lifeline, like the only things holding him in this room were the bones of Kageyama's fingers.

"I just went off the grid for a while. It was after college, I was starting my career, I changed my number, I left the prefecture. Makki wasn't the only one I left behind."

Kageyama didn't respond, but he looked at him with blank eyes.

"Do you think that makes me a bad person?" Tooru wanted it to be a joke, and he tried, with his tone, but he was terrified that the answer was yes, that after all they'd been through it would be this, the time he wanted so much just to get away that he _did_ , that would tear them apart.

"You're not a bad person. But..." Tooru winced and looked down. "You wouldn't do it again, right?'

"Do what again?" His eyes were still on the floor, examining the pretty picture their shoes made against the carpet. 

"Leave everyone behind." 

Tooru looked up, finally. He'd heard it then, the words behind Kageyama's words. _Leave **me** behind_. 

"I'm not leaving you, Tobio." He took a step forward, trapping their still held hands between them. "Don't be stupid." 

Kageyama scoffed. "It's not stupid." 

Tooru kissed him. 

"I'm not leaving you, ever." He repeated.

__

It didn't take long for Tooru to realized the uncomfortable stickiness of their situation. Kageyama had collapsed on top of him, and Tooru had been happy to lay together, both satisfied and pleasantly sore in the muscles of his thighs and his throat, but eventually Kageyama moved to the side and he could feel the slickness between them.

"I'm getting up." He said, pushing Kageyama further to the side with an effort.

"What? Why?"

Tooru looked back incredulously, raising an eyebrow towards Kageyama, who was now curled on his side in Tooru's absence.

"To wash?" He clarified, almost laughing.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"As long as you aren't going far."

Tooru heaved a sigh and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I promised I wasn't leaving you, do I need to never leave your sight as well?"

"No, shut up, I just--" Kageyama rolled over, facing away.

"I'm not leaving you." Tooru repeated. He didn't mind, really, having to convince Kageyama of his intentions. It was only fair, he'd earned the loss of trust years ago. He kissed Kageyama's shoulder blade and ran his fingers over his ticklish ribs. "I'm not leaving. But I am taking a shower."

"Promise again." Kageyama said, but his voice was softer.

Tooru kissed him again, this time closer to his neck. "I promise." 

When he stood up again, leaving Kageyama in the bed, he could see the slight rise and fall of his body with breathing. He touched his own neck, it felt bruised and sore. He turned towards the bathroom and only looked back again when he reached the doorway. Kageyama was beautiful still, and more perfect than he knew, and Tooru prayed to every god that he knew to make his promise not a lie.


End file.
